


The Illusion Of A Lifetime

by Amyschmamy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: Every day, Quintin spent days, hours working on his technology. Causing him rise through the ranks, straight to Tony Stark’s office.The thing is, he didn’t know it’d also be his downfall.
Kudos: 1





	The Illusion Of A Lifetime

He entered collage a few years ago. 

Quintin wanted to work in computer engineering. He was intrigued by technology that he wanted to change the world with it. To help people who struggled more than him. He thought he could help people. 

He thought...

Well, he did amazing! He even came up with this great idea! Holographic technology, it had a number of uses. It was perfect. No one though he could do it. But, he proved them wrong. Them all wrong... He couldn’t even count the hours trying to make it work. Days after days. Weeks after weeks. 

He remembered staying in his dorm past midnight while his friend begged him to at least get a few hours of sleep. He ignored him. He wanted to show what he could do. How great his inventions were. 

When he was younger he kept remembering how much he looked up to Tony Stark. How smart he was. Sure, he was born into a super successful family. But he was so amazing. He wanted to be just like him. Hard working, smart, etc.

Tony never gave up. 

So why should he?

He avoided people and make sacrifices to make some time. Just a little more time to work on his masterpiece. 

His friend left him after he ignored him for a long time.

“It’s like you don’t even care about me.”

It didn’t matter...

“If you think that that machine is more important than our friendship than I think you should just leave.”

He even had a girlfriend for a while. That didn’t last long...

“You know what?! I’m done Quintin!” 

She slammed the door in his face. 

“GOODBYE!”

He knew that what he was doing was terrible. But he couldn’t stop then. He had to keep going. After he finished his work, then he could stop.

And when he got employed and started to work in Stark Industries, it was an understatement to say he was ecstatic. Tony Stark! The man who inspired him for so many years, hired him. 

Finally all those years of work payed off. He was doing great and he also finally finished his work after all those years.

He pitched his idea and Tony seemed impressed. Or so he thought. He was doing great.

That is... until.

He made fun of his invention. 

In front of a ENTIRE CROWD. 

When it happened, he honestly couldn’t believe his ears as he stood at the side of the stage. The crowds of people gathered in front of Tony.

Laughing.

Mocking his life’s work because of some silly acronym.

And for what?

For a laugh?

For a joke?

And the best part of this whole disaster is.

He didn’t even give him credit...

He claimed to forget during his presentation.

So why didn’t he tell people it was his work later? 

He was destroyed afterwards. 

He couldn’t understand.

Didn’t he do good enough?

Wasn’t his invention important enough?

WHY WASN’T IT ENOUGH?!

WHY WASN’T HE ENOUGH...

Why...

All those hours...

Days, weeks...

Just to be discarded...

Like some piece of trash...

Not even trash enough for the garbage can...

...

Afterwards he met some people at a bar after the presentation. He just wanted to forget it as quickly as possible. 

He mentioned how much he hated Tony to this group of strangers. He knew how much people liked him, and that they would probably argue with him. Especially since they apparently worked with him before..

But to his surprise.

They agreed.

He smiled for the first time in a while. It stretching his face and he glanced at the strangers who later on became his friends over one similarity.

That they hated Tony Stark.

Afterwards, he had a plan. To get back at Tony Stark for what he did. He called him out along with his friends. He thought if everyone found out they would take his side. After all, it was unfair about what he did and cruel. 

No one listened to him. They listened to Tony however. About how Quintin wasn’t right and was in the wrong about the invention incident. Said it was a joke and that it meant nothing at all. 

So when he died... Quintin was happy. The fact that those events were in the past where he couldn’t see them again. But the problem still remained...

No one listened to him.

Or his friends.

Was it because Tony was smarter than him?

No. 

Was it because he was a celebrity? And god knows celebrities and famous people can’t be wrong. Especially ones that are superhero’s... and that save the day almost ten times a week. 

In the crowds eyes he was probably just some crazy person making accusations about something that didn’t even matter.

They didn’t know the full story.

But why would they listen in the first place. 

They already have the concept so far into their minds about how Tony was right and that he was wrong that they couldn’t possibly change their minds. See his point of view. 

He needed a chance to speak. But how?

The people who had the most powers weren’t the government, like people thought.

It was superhero’s.

People with capes and abilities that allowed them to save people. Apparently he needed powers to help people. But the problem was, he didn’t have powers.. he was just normal.

But then, it came to him.

His invention. He could use it. His invention could make him look a hero, someone people could trust. People could listen to...

So, he came up with his plan. His friends helped him, after all they’d been with him though and through and they weren’t about to give up. Neither was he. They came up with a backstory and everything. They said he could steal something called E.D.I.T.H which could give more power.

What he didn’t expect is that those state of the art weapons that were so powerful, even stronger than the hulk, would be given to 16 year old kid who powers is that he can stick to walls and shoot fluid at people. 

So, he decided he would have to get them from him. He encountered Nick Fury and told him his backstory. He requested to travel to Italy, and made sure his class would go there, and said that one of the elements should be there. 

At this point he should really be a writer or something. This backstory for his “character” was really good.

Anyway, he met the boy himself and explained to him that the elementals could destroy the world, etc etc, and he believed him. He seemed so nice. He almost felt bad for tricking him. But he knew he had to.

...

Now, he lay there. Blood coated his chest. 

Shot by his own drones. 

What a ironic way to die...

Peter stood in front of him, blood covered him as well. He saw as all the drones flew away at his command. He sighed. Peter turned around to face him. 

“How did you do all of this?” He asked.

Quintin glanced up at Peter.

He sighed.

“People... they need to believe.”

He paused, breathing in the cold air for the last time. 

“And nowadays... they'll believe anything.”


End file.
